Chase y el Caso Alexei
by davidsansan02
Summary: Esta historia relata como Chase conoció a Raeder poco tiempo después de que se formaran los Paw Patrol, junto con un caso en el que se pondrá a prueba la confianza que hay en Chase pero que seguirá adelante para demostrar su inocencia, y salvará a Bahía Aventura de una catástrofe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores, aqui les traigo una nueva historia. Por cierto Paw Patrol no es de mi autoria, es una serie de televisión creado por Keith Chapman y producida por Guru Studio.**

CAPITULO I.

Era un día soleado en Bahía Aventura, habían pasado 2 semanas desde que se realizó el viaje inaugural del SMS WOLF y en cuanto a Sweetie, hacía poco que había vuelto a Barkingburg. En el cuartel, los cachorros estaban jugando en el patio, excepto Chase pues él debía llevar el informe de avances de la marina a la Alcaldesa Goodway, así que se estaba preparando, una vez listo partió hacia la Base Naval, al llegar allí, fue al buque insignia SMS WOLF. Cuando el Almirante Raeder lo vio se acercó a saludar, al estilo militar, Chase también le saludo de la misma manera.

Una vez a bordo del acorazado, Raeder ordenó que zarparan junto con el crucero SMS VON DER TANN, pues quería enseñarle a Chase la gran velocidad, maniobrabilidad y potencia de fuego de los barcos. Chase agradeció esto, pues no había logrado ver esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _2 horas después…_

Chase había quedado fascinado por todo lo que había visto, así que mientras volvían a puerto, Raeder pensó en llevar a Chase a recorrer el barco, entonces mientras recorrían el gran acorazado, el Almirante le explico a Chase los últimos avances desde su última visita, entre los avances se encontraba la finalización de la construcción de fortificaciones que iban a conectar las fortificaciones costeras y fonterizas, además del logro de obtener un total de 820 naves de guerra con el SMS WOLF como el acorazado más grande y nuevo del mundo, lo cual había afianzado el poder naval de Bahía Aventura, una vez finalizado el recorrido, Raeder le pregunto a Chase como estaban los cachorros y que había de nuevo en cuanto a los Paw Patrol. Chase le respondió que no había nada nuevo excepto por el desarrollo de equipos de rescate acuáticos.

Sin embargo en medio de la conversación había algo que no dejaba en paz la mente de Raeder, pues sabía que pese a las buenas relaciones diplomáticas entre Bahía Aventura y Barkingburg, por debajo de la mesa ambos bandos estaban llevando a cabo una carrera armamentística en todos los campos bélicos. Bahía Aventura logro vencer a Barkingburg en el ámbito naval pero aún faltaban el ejército y la aviación, esta competencia hacia que el Almirante Raeder de la Mariana Imperial de Bahía Aventura y el Almirante Tovey de la Marina Real de Barkingburg en vez de ser mejores amigos se convirtieran en rivales. Aun así parecía que la guerra nunca llegaría.

Chase noto la intriga del Almirante y le pregunto acerca de lo que le pasaba, Raeder sabía que no le podía decir a nadie acerca de la carrera armamentística, así que invento una excusa para salir del aprieto. Le dijo a Chase que simplemente estaba recordando los viejos tiempos, acerca de cómo se conocieron, de como él se había convertido en miembro de los Paw Patrol y sobre el gran caso, donde si el enemigo hubiera salido victorioso podía haber cambiado el curso de la historia de Bahía Aventura y llevar a la opresión, la intriga, levantamientos y muchos otros sucesos que acabarían con la paz.

Entonces, ambos cachorros comenzaron a recordar aquellos tiempos.

 **Espero que le haya gustado el inicio de esta nueva historia. Ahora la pregunta es ¿cómo se conocieron Chase y Raeder y cúal es el caso que resolvió Chase?**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

 _Hace un año…_

Hacía casi un año y cuatro meses que se habían formado los Paw Patrol, un grupo de rescate dirigido por Ryder, quien junto con sus cachorros siempre estaban listos para ayudar en Bahía Aventura, y hacía seis meses que se habían unido Everest y Tracker.

Un mañana en la Base Naval, un joven cachorro estaba en una ceremonia, pues había sido ascendido al grado de Vicealmirante, el cachorro era Raeder, pues gracias a su excelente esfuerzo y su formidable capacidad para comandar grandes barcos, le habían hecho un puesto de gran importancia en los asuntos discutidos por el Almirantazgo, el cual era presidido por el cachorro más veterano de la Marina, el Almirante Scheer. Esa misma tarde, Chase fue a hacer una visita a la Base Naval, pues era el encargado de la Alcaldesa Goodway para verificar los avances de la Marina. Una vez llegó, se reunió con el Almirante Scheer quien lo llevo por toda la base y comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido desde la última visita, además le habló sobre un proyecto de construcción de fortificaciones tanto en la Base Naval como en el resto de la costa de Bahía Aventura y en Isla Foca y hasta las mismas fronteras del Estado. Chase preguntó cómo sería el desarrollo del proyecto, para responder a esto, el Almirante Scheer llevo a Chase con el encargado del proyecto, el Vicealmirante Raeder.

Cuando Chase se reunió con Raeder, el Almirante Scheer los dejo para que pudieran hablar con más calma.

Entonces Raeder decidió llevar a Chase hasta la costa, cuando llegaron, Raeder le enseñó los planos de las fortificaciones y un esquema donde se podía visualizar la disposición de los cañones, búnkeres, armas antiaéreas, trincheras, túneles y demás estructuras defensivas que en total sumarian 16.000 edificios, requiriendo el uso de 12'000.000 de toneladas de hormigón y 2'000.000 de toneladas de acero. Él esperaba que sus futuras defensas detuvieran al enemigo durante una invasión, ya que creía que ganar las playas era esencial, si el enemigo las ocupaba, sería catastrófico. Chase quedó sorprendido al ver cómo había sido planificada la defensa de Bahía Aventura, sin embargo, este gran proyecto solo podría realizarse si la Alcaldesa Goodway otorgaba la autorización.

Luego de definir unos detalles con Chase, Raeder se dirigió al acantilado para mirar el horizonte y analizar otras estrategias para la defensa, mientras tanto, Chase se dirigía hacia los cuarteles para hablar con el Almirante Scheer sobre unos asuntos referentes al estado de la flota, pero un estruendo hizo que se detuviera, luego de unos segundos volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Raeder solo para presenciar la caída del Vicealmirante por el precipicio, el suelo había colapsado. Chase entonces corre hacia el promontorio para intentar salvar a Raeder, quien por suerte había caído en una saliente, así que Chase le lanza su red y le ayuda a subir, en poco tiempo el Vicealmirante estaba siendo atendido por los médicos de campaña, solo había sufrido un par de rasguños. Pronto Chase debía irse, pero fue detenido por Raeder, quien le agradeció por haberle salvado y también para entregarle los planos de las fortificaciones para que se los llevara a la Alcaldesa, una vez Chase se fue, el Vicealmirante se reunió con todo el Almirantazgo, para discutir un tema que le había estado resonando en su mente, la construcción de un nuevo acorazado que superaría a los de otras armadas. Al final de la reunión, todos estaban de acuerdo, y asignaron un astillero para la construcción del mega buque, el futuro SMS WOLF, que tendría 400 metros de eslora (largo), armas de 508 mm (milímetros) y pesaría 155.000 toneladas, la construcción del navío comenzaría en 2 semanas.

 **Chase ha logrado conocer a Raeder y lo salvó de un terrible accidente, pero ¿que pasará con Chase en el próximo capitulo?**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III.

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente en la Base Naval, Chase estaba reunido con la Alcaldesa Goodway, pues ya había una respuesta para el Vicealmirante Raeder, así que después de la reunión, Chase se dirigió a la Base Naval para contarle la decisión de la Alcaldesa.

Una vez llego, fue a la oficina de Raeder y le dijo que todo estaba aprobado y que la construcción debía comenzar lo antes posible, Raeder agradeció y acto seguido comenzó a trabajar en la construcción de las fortificaciones. Chase estaba a punto de irse cuando el Vicealmirante lo detuvo y le pidió que hablara con la Alcaldesa por un asunto que tal vez podría determinar la victoria en caso de una invasión. Chase le dijo: -"Podría intentarlo pero creo que es mejor si le dices personalmente, pues tu eres quien está a cargo del proyecto"-, Raeder comprendió, así que fue hacia el ayuntamiento acompañado por Chase, pues él quería saber cuál era ese asunto, una vez en el despacho de la Alcaldesa, una junta militar estaba reunida junto con Chase y la Alcaldesa para discutir la propuesta de Raeder, lo que el planteaba era que aparte de tener al 8° Ejercito (algo que ya había sido aprobado por la Alcaldesa), era tener bajo su mando el 6° Ejercito Panzer para que estuviera cerca de las playas y así poder, en caso de una invasión anfibia, realizar un contraataque y empujar al enemigo hacia el mar.

Sin embargo muchos oficiales de la junta se opusieron a Raeder, incluyendo al veterano Mariscal de Campo Gerd von Rundstedt, quien quería que los tanques estuviesen lejos de las costas para protegerlos de los bombardeos y para que fueran más flexibles por si el enemigo desembarcaba en un lugar no esperado. Raeder argumentaba que a lo largo del camino a la costa podían ser expuestos a ataques aéreos, la Alcaldesa entonces después de pensar que era lo mejor, decidió dividir al Ejercito Panzer para así cumplir con los argumentos de Raeder y von Rundstedt, las divisiones de Raeder estarían en la costa apoyando a la infantería de 8° Ejercito, mientras que las divisiones de von Rundstedt estarían en la retaguardia para acudir al apoyo de Raeder en caso necesario. Esta decisión puso fin a las discusiones y dejo satisfecho tanto a Raeder como von Rundstedt. Ahora el 8° Ejercito y el 6° Ejercito Panzer estaban encargados de la seguridad de Bahía Aventura. Con la construcción futura de las líneas de defensa, se reubicarían a los soldados y tanques.

Una vez terminada la junta, Chase se dirigió al cuartel, mientras tanto desde el camino que llevaba a la salida de la ciudad, un cachorro vigilaba a Chase y le dijo a alguien más a través de un comunicador: -"La operación ha comenzado"-. Pronto se dirigió a interceptar a Chase.

En el puente este misterioso cachorro, se estrelló con Chase de casualidad con la excusa de que no estaba viendo el camino, Chase entonces se levantó y le preguntó a este personaje su nombre y que hacía en Bahía Aventura. El cachorro respondió: -"Mi nombre es Podovsky, y pues vine a Bahía Aventura a tratar de convertirme en un miembro de los Paw Patrol"-, Chase le responde: -"Un gusto en conocerte Podovsky, soy Chase y si quieres convertirte en un miembro pues ven conmigo, así podrás conocer al líder, quien tomara la decisión final"-, entonces Podovsky siguió a Chase hasta el cuartel, donde se presentó ante Ryder y le demostró una habilidad similar a la de Rocky para reparar todo tipo de objetos. Esto causó algo de celos en Rocky pero le permitió a Podovsky entrar en el equipo, con el paso de unas cuantas semanas conoció a todos los miembros de los Paw Patrol, pero no todos confiaban en él, pues un día Raeder se reunió con Chase quien le presento a Podovsky, Raeder en ese instante recordó haberlo visto en algún lado.

El mismo día que Raeder conoció a Podovsky, comenzó a buscar entre varios archivos durante toda la tarde y encontró algo que no le gustó para nada y fue a buscar a Chase para decirle. Logró encontrarlo en el Restaurante del Señor Porter hablando con Podovsky acerca de las misiones de los últimos días, así que una vez se acercó a ellos, le pidió a Chase que le acompañara para hablar algo en privado, Chase entonces fue con Raeder y una vez estando a una distancia segura para que Podovsky no los escuchara, Raeder le informó a Chase que Podovsky era miembro de una banda peligrosa. Chase empezó a discutir refutando todo lo que le decían, ya que Podovsky no había mostrado signos de complicidad con bandas delincuenciales, al final Chase optó por no creerle al Vicealmirante.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad había un par de sujetos robando un almacén de la Marina, aprovechando que se habían librado de los guardias y desactivaron todas las comunicaciones con la Base Naval. Una vez terminaron el robo llamaron a Podovsky quien a su vez llamó a Alexei para confirmarle el éxito de la operación. Al terminar la llamada, Podovsky vio a Chase volver de su conversación con Raeder, así que después de hablar por otro rato, ambos cachorros se fueron, en el camino Chase no podía dejar de pensar en los que Raeder le había dicho.

En cuanto a Podovsky, mientras se dirigía a reunirse con sus cómplices, llamó a la Alcaldesa Goodway para informarle acerca del robo en el almacén, una vez la Alcaldesa recibió la información, se apresuró a llamar al Almirante Scheer y a Ryder para ponerlos al tanto de los hechos, además para decirles que el autor del asalto había sido Chase.

 **Chase ha conocido a Podovsky, pero al parecer este último le da una puñalada por la espalda y lo inculpa, así que la duda es ¿qué pasará con Chase ahora que Podovsky lo delató? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre Chase se levantó antes que los demás cachorros. Esta vez sentía que había llegado el momento, debía decirle a Skye lo que sentía por ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, claro que tenia sus dudas pero logró tener confianza en si mismo, lo que si le causó dudas fue no ver a Ryder en ninguna parte del cuartel, de todos modos no se preocupó demasiado, pues creía que estaba en alguna clase de patrullaje, entonces fue a despertar al resto de los cachorros.

Pronto todos los cachorros estaban despiertos, habían realizado su yoga matutino y comido su desayuno, no hubo ninguna emergencia, esto fue aprovechado por Chase quien con valentía y confianza se acercó a Skye para decirle lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de decirle, llegaron 2 vehículos de la Marina, una vez se detuvieron Raeder bajo junto con varios soldados quienes sujetaron a Chase, le colocaron unas esposas y lo subieron a uno de los vehículos, Raeder por ordenes de sus superiores deja a algunos soldados para vigilar. Los cachorros estaban confundidos y preocupados ante tal acto, Skye en ese momento se acerca a uno de los soldados y le pregunta por qué se llevaron a Chase, el soldado se negó pero no pudo contenerse ante la insistencia de la cachorra, así que se alejo de los demás soldados y reunió a los cachorros para decirles que Chase se había convertido en un criminal y la noche anterior irrumpió en un almacén de la Marina y robó algunos artículos peligrosos. Los cachorros quedaron en shock, no podían creer que el más disciplinado de los Paw Patrol haya cambiado de bando.

Mientras tanto, el vehículo donde iba Chase, acababa de llegar al Ayuntamiento, en ese momento Chase, Raeder y los soldados bajaron del vehículo, y se dirigieron al despacho de la Alcaldesa, una vez entraron encontraron a Ryder, la Alcaldesa Goodway y a Podovsky, este ultimo al ver al cachorro policía le dijo a los presentes: -"Este es el delincuente que asalto el almacén, la mente maestra detrás de la operación"-, al terminar su declaración, se acercó a Chase y lo golpeó. Ryder y la Alcaldesa le pidieron a Raeder que se retirara, él hizo lo que le pidieron y fue a hablar con algunos soldados y oficiales, pero no podía sacarse de su mente la idea de que Chase fue inculpado sin duda alguna por causa de Podovsky.

En el despacho, Chase era interrogado pero se declaró inocente de haber cometido el crimen, Ryder no quería seguir escuchando, así que con decepción e ira llamó a un par de soldados para que se llevaran a Chase. Sin embargo cuando los soldados estaban a punto de sujetarlo, en un rápido movimiento logró burlar a los soldados y huir a la puerta para bloquearla inmediatamente, además había conseguido las llaves de las esposas en su movimiento, una vez se sacó las esposas, fue hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de salir, logró visualizar a un escuadrón de soldados y sus vehículos, entonces sale y corre hacia los vehículos en medio de los disparos efectuados por los soldados. Una vez alcanza uno de los vehículos, lo enciende y huye lo más rápido posible.

Y así comenzó la persecución más rápida que había ocurrido en Bahía Aventura hasta entonces, toda la Marina estaba decidida a poner a Chase tras las rejas, sin embargo pese a la superioridad numérica que tenían, no pudieron detenerlo, Chase logró evadir a todos los vehículos que lo estaban persiguiendo usando una manera de conducir muy arriesgada.

Después de casi 40 minutos, Chase se libró de los soldados y vio que lo mejor era ir al cuartel para así intentar tener el apoyo de los demás cachorros. Sin embargo una vez entró en el puente, logró ver que los soldados estaban esperándolo, así que detuvo el vehículo y dio la vuelta, antes de arrancar, dirigió su mirada al cuartel y a los cachorros, en especial a Skye quien sentía el dolor de la traición. En ese momento los vehículos de la Marina empezaron a seguir a Chase, entonces él aceleró, los vehículos militares lo alcanzaron y empezaron a encerrarlo, pero Chase logró salir de allí y se dirigió hacia el bosque, desactivando su placa para evitar ser rastreado.

 **Chase ha escapado de los militares, pero ha perdido el apoyo de sus amigos. Raeder cree que su amigo es inocente pero no puede hacer nada para demostrarlo. La pregunta es ¿Chase logrará demostrar su inocencia o tendrá que seguir huyendo sin tener la oportunidad de ser escuchado por los pocos aliados que le quedan? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V.

Chase había logrado llegar a una vieja cabaña, que solo él conocía y que por suerte estaba fuera del alcance de visivilidad de la Fuerza Aerea de Bahía Aventura, así que una vez que camufló el vehículo, entró en la cabaña, allí pasaría un par de días hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo, Chase no podía dejar de pensar acerca de quien pudo haber hecho el robo y lo inculpo; sin embargo las palabras que le había dicho Raeder no dejaban su mente.

Los días pasaron y en el almacén, todo el Almirantazgo estaba verificando los objetos que faltaban, entre las cosas robadas habían minas y algunos explosivos utilizados para las cargas usadas contra los submarinos, esto le hacía saber a todos los presentes que Chase planeaba algo muy grande que pondria en juego la seguridad del Estado.

En cuanto a Chase, él estaba tratando de resolver el enigma pero necesitaba ayuda, en ese momento llego Buhito para ver que pasaba. Cuando Chase lo vio, le invito a quedarse un rato, al poco tiempo, Buhito notó la preocupación de Chase, entonces comenzó a preguntarle había algo mal, Chase al hablar el idioma de los búhos (lo entederan si han visto el capitulo **_"_** _Pups save a hootie"_ ), comenzó a contarle sobre el robo y que lo habían inculpado.

Entonces Buhito le dijo que pidiera ayuda, no a los Paw Patrol sino a Raeder, Chase dudaba de la idea pero era la única opción que tenia. Así que en secreto llamó a Raeder, quien al recibir la llamada y escuchar a Chase y sus indicaciones, vaciló acerca de ello pero al final decidió ayudar a su amigo. Entonces se puso en marcha al bosque y siguiendo las indicaciones de Chase logró encontrar la cabaña, Chase al verlo le pidio que ingresara. Entonces ambos comenzaron una conversación.

Chase: -"Raeder, gracias por venir, necesito que me ayudes a demostrar mi inocencia"-.

Raeder: -"Chase, antes que nada quiero saber tu versión de los hechos, segun nuestros investigadores el asalto ocurrio cerca de las 8:00 p.m. ¿en donde te encontrabas a esa hora?"-.

Chase: -"A esa hora yo estaba con Alexei en el restaurante del Señor Porter, en eso tú llegaste"-.

Raeder: -"Pues yo te creo, pero las pruebas no ayudan pues las huellas encontradas son identicas a las tuyas"-.

En ese momento, Chase pensó acerca de lo que pudo hacer Podovsky mientras estaba con Raeder, y pudo recordar que entre lo que habían ordenado en el Restaurante se hallaban un par de bebidas y que le pasó uno a Podovsky y que no había tocado la bebida en ningún momento hasta que cada uno se fue, en ese momento supo que mientras estaba con Raeder, Podovsky pudo haber hecho una copia de la huella para tratar de inculparlo.

Chase le contó a Raeder el acto de Podovsky para inculparlo, esto era algo que ninguno esperaba. El Vicealmirante sabía que esto era mucho peor, así que le pidio a Chase que se quedara escondido hasta que se capturara a Podovsky y a sus cómplices, a Chase no le gustó la idea pero aceptó.

Después de finalizar la conversación Raeder se retiró de la cabaña y se dirigió al Cuartel General. Sin embargo Chase sabia que Podovsky podría acabar con Raeder si se exponía, así que sin importar que lo estaban buscando decidió que debía ayudar. Mientras tanto Podovsky y sus cómplices, por ordenes de su jefe, estaban preparando una entrega especial para Raeder y el resto del Alto Mando de las Fuerzas Armadas de Bahía Aventura con la intensión de eliminarlos.

 **Esto no se ve bien, Podovsky quiere sacar del camino a todo el Alto Mando para evitar que sean un problema para su jefe, sin embargo Chase esta dispuesto a salir de su escondite y ayudar a sus amigos, la duda es ¿Chase logrará salvar a Raeder y al Alto Mando o Podovsky le dara vía libre a su jefe para tomar el control? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI.

Las horas pasaron y hacia el mediodía, Podovsky tenia listo el paquete para Raeder y el Alto Mando, sin embargo había seleccionado otro objetivo, el equipo de los Paw Patrol; una vez lograra deshacerse de todos podría encabezar un golpe para sacar del cargo a la Alcaldesa Goodway, colocar a su jefe en el poder y así controlar por completo las Fuerzas Armadas y formar una dictadura y expandir el territorio.

Para que todo saliera bien, le pidió a su mano derecha que se encargara de la entrega. Una vez llego al Cuartel General le dijo al guardia que eran planos de apoyo para el proyecto, el guardia inspeccionó el camión pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, así que le autorizo el ingreso. Una vez entregó el paquete llamo a Podovsky y le dijo que Raeder y los demás oficiales ya lo tenian. Se esperaba que cuando Raeder abriera el paquete para mostrarle los supuestos planos a sus colegas militares ocurriría la explosión.

Sin embargo Chase había logrado llegar sin ser descubierto desde su cabaña, utilizando los viejos caminos rurales los cuales se creian eran intransitables y por eso no tenian vigilancia, entonces mientras el camión salía del Cuartel, logró ingresar y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, cuando entro, Raeder estaba a punto de abrir el paquete pero Chase se abalanzó hacia él.

Cuando Raeder se levanto y vio a Chase, le dijo que no debía estar en el cuartel; pero Chase le dijo que esa caja poseía algo peligroso y que podía ser proveniente de Podovsky. Raeder le dijo que solo eran planos para el proyecto, sin embargo Chase le hace dudar, así que decidieron retirarse hacia un lugar apartado del cuartel, con Chase de incognito, allí amarraron una cuerda a la tapa de la caja.

Desde la distancia jalaron la cuerda y una vez se abrió la tapa, ocurrió una explosión, Raeder agradeció a Chase por haberlo salvado pero esto les hacia saber que Podovsky y sus cómplices eran más profesionales de lo que esperaban. En poco tiempo llegaron soldados para asegurar la zona donde ocurrió la explosión, Chase estaba disfrazado de Teniente pero al caérsele la gorra se le descubrió su identidad, cuando los soldados iban a atacarlo, Raeder los detuvo y les dijo que Chase era inocente, los soldados entonces llamaron al Almirante Scheer, cuando Raeder le explico todo el caso, el Almirante llamó al Mariscal von Rundstedt y al Comandante en jefe de la Aviación Hermann Thomsen y ordenaron que se buscara a Podovsky y sus secuaces por tierra, mar y aire.

Mientras tanto en una casa en la colina, Podovsky vio la explosión y creyó que la primera parte de su plan estaba hecha. Entonces ordenó que se llevara el segundo paquete al cuartel cachorro, una vez entregado el paquete, Ryder entró para mostrarle a los cachorros pero para su suerte, las tropas llegaron con Chase, Ryder no quería verlo pero el Almirante Scheer le pidió que le escuchara, así que Chase le dijo que Podovsky era el enemigo. Además Raeder le dijo que el paquete tenia explosivos, entonces Ryder le entrego a los soldados el paquete y luego de colocarlo en un lugar seguro, explotaron el paquete de manera controlada.

Cuando Podovsky vio la explosión, supo que era momento de actuar, sin embargo cuando salía acompañado de sus cómplices para reunirse con su jefe, no tomó las precauciones necesarias y fue visto por un soldado quien rápidamente informó al alto mando, una vez llegó el mensaje al Almirante Scheer, ordenó que todos los efectivos disponibles fueran a detenerlos, además pidió a Ryder y a los cachorros ayudar en esta operación.

Una vez los Paw Patrol llegaron, se encontraron con un completo campo de batalla, pues los explosivos robados estaban siendo usados contra los soldados quienes seguían resistiendo.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, Podovsky tenia todo en contra, así que mientras sus cómplices lo cubrían, trataría de huir. Pese a los esfuerzos de sus secuaces por mantener a raya a los soldados no pudieron evitar que entraran en la casa.

Cuando Podovsky y sus cómplices salieron por atrás, Chase los vio y comenzó a perseguirlos junto con un escuadrón que ayudaron a capturar a los 2 hombres pero que dejaron escapar a Podovsky. Sin embargo Chase lo siguió hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, una vez Chase intercepto a Podovsky y comenzó a atacarlo, sin embargo Podovsky sabía cuales eran los movimientos de Chase lo que hizo más difícil que el pastor alemán lograra derrotarlo. Después de un buen rato de combatir Podovsky se abalanzó contra Chase tan fuerte que ambos cayeron hasta el rio, allí los dos luchaban hasta el cansancio.

Aun así, en medio del combate, Podovsky golpeó a Chase, en ese momento fue a la orilla y se dirigió rio abajo y encontró un muelle con unos botes, sin embargo Chase logró alcanzarlo. Podovsky entonces se dio a la fuga en un bote, Chase empezó a dispararle desde la orilla con su cañón de pelotas pero no logró acertar ningún tiro, así que subió a un bote y comenzó la persecución, en medio del hecho hubo un intercambio de fuego, pero Chase logro alcanzar el bote de Podovsky y lo abordó, así que después de un pequeño enfrentamiento Chase uso su red con la cual logro atrapar a Podovsky.

Una vez con Podovsky capturado se dirigió directo al muelle y luego a la ciudad.

Una vez de vuelta en la ciudad, Ryder vio llegar a Chase, algo lastimado, pero a salvo. Aunque Chase tenia a Podovsky en su red, fue sorprendido cuando su enemigo logró escapar, así que cuando fue a detenerlo tuvo que entrar a la casa pero justo cuando lo iba a atrapar, Podovsky salió de la casa y presionó un botón con el cual se activaron explosivos en el sótano de la casa que a los pocos segundos estallaron. En ese momento Raeder atacó a Podovsky quien ya no pudo defenderse pero aun así estaba alegre por haber eliminado a Chase. Entonces Ryder cayó en el suelo destrozado, al saber que había perdido a uno de sus cachorros. En ese momento Marshall comenzó a apagar el fuego, todos los presentes estaban tristes y llenos de furia al ver como un cachorro logro casi destruir Bahía Aventura.

* * *

 **Podovsky se ha salido con la suya, pese a que al fin fue capturado por Raeder logró destruir a Chase. Ahora lo que genera dudas es ¿el jefe de Podovsky podrá dominar Bahía Aventura? ¿Los Paw Patrol se recuperaran de la perdida y podrán continuar al servicio de la ciudad? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII.

Las horas pasaron, Marshall estaba apagando los últimos focos de fuego, Skye estaba deprimida, su cachorro amado ya no estaba, ninguno de los cachorros podía soportar verla así. Una vez toda la zona estaba asegurada, todo el mundo se retiró con una gran tristeza, la noticia sobre la muerte de Chase inundó todos los medios de comunicación, la Alcaldesa Goodway declaró 3 días de luto nacional y una ceremonia en memoria de Chase. A este acto asistieron todas las personas de la ciudad y de otros lugares.

Al finalizar la tarde, una vez terminada la ceremonia, en el cuartel rondaba un silencio absoluto, nadie podía superar la tragedia.

 _Mientras tanto en un lugar del desierto…_

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE CHASE.

Me desperté en un lugar recóndito y oscuro, encerrado en una jaula, lo ultimo que recordaba era que entre en la casa persiguiendo a Podovsky cuando caí en una trampilla hasta un túnel, mientras iba cayendo escuche a mi alrededor una explosión, la bola de fuego me rodeó, era mi primer encuento con la muerte. La onda expansiva de la explosión me termino de arrojar y cuando caí al final después de que se cerrara la trampilla, me di la vuelta para tratar de buscar una salida pero en ese momento fui golpeado.

Logre recuperar un poco la consciencia y más o menos pude comenzar a reconocer el lugar, decidí llamar a Ryder para que viniera por mi pero cuando lo intente algunas chispas salieron de mi placa y en ese instante noté que estaba destrozada, de pronto de entre las sombras un cachorro salió para darme la "bienvenida".

FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE CHASE.

* * *

El cachorro que salió de las sombras era una pastor belga que tenia una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, cuyo nombre era Alexei y tenia una gran sed de poder y venganza. Cuando se acercó a la jaula donde estaba Chase le dijo que no podría escapar de su destino, el pastor alemán estaba a punto de responder pero debido a la sorpresiva inyección de un fuerte sedante por parte del pastor belga, volvió a perder el conocimiento. En ese momento Alexei susurró: -"Duerme bien Chase, necesitaras todas tus fuerzas"-.

Al día siguiente, Chase se despertó en medio de una plataforma colgante debajo de la cual había una gran cantidad de picos afilados, desde un altavoz Alexei le dijo a Chase: -"Buen día Chase, espero que estés listo para el desafío, debes usar la espada que tienes en tu poder para vencer a mi soldado"-. Chase tomo la espada y la adaptó como pudo a su equipo Paw Patrol (el cual fue desarticulado por Alexei, mientras Chase estaba inconsciente, para evitar sorpresas), en ese momento Alexei dio la orden de comenzar la batalla.

Chase entonces se colocó en posición defensiva para tratar de evitar heridas graves, sin embargo el hábil soldado logro realizarle un par de cortes, que por suerte no eran profundos, pero que con el paso de unos minutos, que para Chase pareció una eternidad, estaban causando una perdida de sangre, lo que a su vez causaba que el pastor alemán se sintiera débil poco a poco.

Chase sabía que debía atacar antes de terminar apuñalado o incrustado en uno de los picos si era empujado fuera de la plataforma, así que con una recuperación de fuerza y en un rápido movimiento se deslizo por entre las piernas del soldado, colocándose así en la retaguardia de este y acto seguido lo empuja fuera de la plataforma haciendo que caiga y quede incrustado en uno de los picos causándole una muerte instantánea. Chase había salido victorioso pero cayó inconsciente a causa de un dardo disparado por Stephan, el hombre de confianza de Alexei. Estos retos le serian puestos a Chase durante 2 semanas.

Mientras tanto en Bahía Aventura, los Paw Patrol volvían de una misión que no había salido muy bien debido a la falta de organización entre los cachorros. Se suponía que debían ayudar a la Granjera Yumi a organizar todos los productos de su granja, algo que podría ser fácil, pero se torno un desastre, cuando todo se empezó a mezclar, además en un intento por organizar todo, Marshall terminó enviando a Rocky y su camión a una pila de heno, a Rubble le hace chocar contra un árbol, lo que causa que la carga de manzanas que llevaba en su excavadora saliera volando y golpearan el helicóptero de Skye, lo que le hizo perder el control y dejar caer su carga de calabazas sobre Zuma.

Una vez llegaron al cuartel, los cachorros hicieron una reunión para definir quien podría ser el segundo al mando para reemplazar a Chase, y para hacerlo más justo, llamaron a Everest y Tracker. Una vez todos reunidos, empezaron a decir argumentos por los cuales cada uno debía ser el segundo al mando, sin embargo en medio del debate Skye se retiró, pues no podía aceptar que otro cachorro reemplazara a Chase, los demás cachorros entendían por lo que ella estaba pasando, pero era necesario continuar este debate, después de una hora de deliberación los cachorros no llegaron a ningún acuerdo y ahora la situación no era favorable, pues todos estaban enojados con todos debido a los argumentos que se lanzaron en contra, los cuales habían sido un poco ofensivos, el equipo se estaba resquebrajando poco a poco desde adentro. Solo un milagro podía evitar que todo empeorara y trajera consecuencias a corto, mediano y largo plazo en el desarrollo de los Paw Patrol como veedores de la seguridad en Bahía Aventura.

* * *

 **Chase esta vivo pero en una situación desfavorable, ahora capturado por Alexei, quien era el jefe de Podovsky; los Paw Patrol sin su amigo no estan organizados y para empeorar las cosas, estan teniendo conflictos internos. La pregunta que ahora se presenta es ¿Chase podrá sobrevivir a los retos impuestos por Alexei para así volver con sus compañeros de equipo para calmar la situación y evitar que todo se convierta en un polvorin? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII.

La noche caía en Bahía Aventura, habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Chase "murió" y los Paw Patrol ahora se enfrentaban a una situación desesperada, pues al no tener una eficiente organización interna, los cachorros estaban peleando por alcanzar el puesto de Chase. Estos hechos estaban causando que en cada misión, los cachorros trabajaran cada uno por su cuenta sin importarles lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ryder al ver los conflictos entre los cachorros estaba considerando seriamente acabar con el equipo.

Mientras tanto en la base de Alexei, Chase, quien había sobrevivido a cada reto, se preparaba para lo que su enemigo llamaba "la batalla final", pues Alexei, quien se había divertido con los retos que se le imponían al pastor alemán esperaba que al fin Chase cayera. El pastor alemán pidió reunirse con Alexei antes del reto, Stephan quien era el hombre de confianza y mano derecha de Alexei, llevó a Chase con el pastor belga. Una vez frente a frente los dos cachorros pastores, Chase preguntó: -"¿Qué tienes contra mi? ¿Por qué haces esto?"-. En ese momento Alexei se retiró a buscar un par de cosas, cuando volvió, le pasó todo a Chase y empezó a contarle la razón por la cual estaba realizando aquellos actos. El pastor alemán entonces recordó su pasado y un suceso que le cambio la vida y que de no haber sido por Ryder, no podría haber superado aquel hecho.

FLASHBACK

Hace un año y seis meses…

En el Cuartel General, un joven pastor alemán estaba entrenando arduamente para lograr ser tan bueno como su padre. El pastor alemán era Chase, quien tenia el objetivo de convertirse en un Mariscal de Campo. Sus padres eran Valt y Marie, y eran muy respetados por la población debido a su entrega y compromiso con la ciudad.

Un día Valt se enfrentaba, en las colinas, junto con un escuadrón de soldados a varios miembros de una banda de contrabandistas comandados por Alexander, quien a su vez era el dueño de Charles, el cual era el padre de Alexei. En medio del intercambio de fuego, se dio de baja a varios de los contrabandistas, entre los que cayeron se encontraban Alexander y Charles. Mientras los enemigos se retiraban, Alexei se acercó a su padre, quien en su lecho de muerte le entregó una carta y lo nombró jefe de la banda, pero también le ordenó no decirle nada de a su hermano. En ese momento una bala impactó en Charles y terminó de manera inmediata con su vida, Alexei al ver que ya casi tenia encima a los soldados, huyó y se reunió con los hombres que le quedaban no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a Valt advirtiéndole sobre su destino.

Pasaron un par de horas y se aseguró la zona. Valt ahora podía regresar a ver a Marie y Chase en el Cuartel General. Se creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para desarticular por completo la banda.

Sin embargo en medio del bosque, Alexei con sus secuaces reunidos les leyó la carta de Charles donde se exigía acabar con Valt y su familia a cualquier costo. Así que empezaron a planear el contraataque el cual seria lanzado en 3 días.

Los 3 días de preparación pasaron y Alexei le pidió a uno de sus subalternos contactar a Valt por medio de un telegrama. En el Cuartel General, Valt hablaba con Marie mientras ambos preparaban algo para Chase, en ese momento un soldado llega con el telegrama en mano y le dijo a Valt acerca del "ataque" llevado a cabo por Alexei. Valt creía que al fin podría desmantelar aquella banda que tanto problema le habían dado a Bahía Aventura, así que ordenó a un escuadrón que le acompañara a repeler y derrotar aquel ataque de Alexei.

Antes de que Valt fuera a la batalla, fue detenido por Marie quien le pidió prudencia. Valt solo le dio un beso y le prometió volver sin un rasguño.

Una vez Valt y los soldados llegaron al lugar de los hechos, bajaron de los vehículos y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, pero al ver que no habían rastros de combate, entendieron que se trataba de una trampa, sin embargo ya era tarde, los subalternos de Alexei tenían rodeados a Valt y su escuadrón. Pese a presentar una fuerte resistencia al ataque furtivo, no pudieron evitar que el enemigo penetrara la línea, los soldados habían sido derrotados. En ese momento Alexei llega y se acerca a Valt y le dice: -"Acabaste con mi familia, ahora yo acabare con la tuya"-, así que después de terminar su declaración ordena fusilar a todos los enemigos excepto 2 soldados, quienes volvieron a Bahía Aventura. Alexei había completado la primera fase de su plan.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, los soldados llegaron ilesos. Una vez llegaron al Cuartel General, fueron a buscar a Marie, quien una vez fue informada de la noticia por los soldados sobrevivientes opto por no decirle nada a Chase. Sin embargo al día siguiente mientras caminaba hacia el Ayuntamiento en compañía de Chase, fue llamada por un hombre desde un auto, así que cuando ella vio hacia donde estaba el hombre, este ultimo sacó una pistola. En ese momento Marie se pone frente a Chase para protegerlo pero recibe 3 impacto de bala, después de efectuar los disparos el hombre huye en su auto sin que sea perseguido. Chase quien vio en primera fila el ataque había quedado paralizado, su madre le pidió que se acercara y en ese momento le cuenta a Chase acerca de la muerte de Valt. En ese momento Marie le entrega una carta a su hijo, y sin nada mas que decir salvo un -"te quiero"- para Chase, Marie murió.

Al día siguiente fue el funeral de los padres de Chase. Todos en el ejercito estaban de luto y acompañaban a Chase en su dolor. Sin embargo algo cambió en el pastor alemán. En los días posteriores a la muerte de sus padres, Chase se quedaba en solitario, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el Cuartel General, casi no dormía en las noches y se quedaba al lado de la tumba de sus padres observando las estrellas como solía hacerlo en varias ocasiones con sus padres. Un día Chase no pudo aguantar más el dolor y se dirigió al puente, una vez allí se paró en el barandal y pensando en sus padres se lanzó al vacío sin vacilar, pero un joven que pasaba por allí lo agarro y lo colocó de nuevo en el puente, pues quería evitar aquel suceso.

El joven era Ryder y le preguntó al pastor alemán la razón por la cual quería lanzarse, pero Chase no le respondió, así que el joven se presento y le pregunto al pastor alemán su nombre y si tenia hogar. Chase se presento a Ryder y le dijo que no, esto debido a que abandonó el ejercito para evitar el mismo destino de sus padres. Ryder desconociendo que Chase había pertenecido al ejercito, lo llevo a su casa. Con el paso de los días el joven pastor alemán se volvió a sentir con vida gracias a la ayuda de Ryder, pero además esto fue posible porque Chase había conocido varios amigos como Marshall quien era un valiente dálmata quien pese a ser algo torpe nunca perdía su entusiasmo, y esto hizo que se convirtiera en el mejor amigo del pastor alemán; Chase también conocería a una cockapoo llamada Skye de quien se enamoro a primera vista; además de un cachorro mestizo muy creativo llamado Rocky; y un labrador repleto de energía llamado Zuma.

Al cabo de un mes Ryder y los cachorros se habían convertido en mas que amigos, se habían vuelto una familia. Una tarde mientras Ryder llevaba a los cachorros por la playa escucharon una explosión la cual provenía de un pequeño barco de pasajeros a vapor. Cuando los cachorros vieron la catástrofe, sintieron la necesidad de ayudar a las personas que estaban en el barco y el agua. Así que Chase dirigió a los cachorros, a Skye le pidió realizar un reconocimiento desde un lugar alto; a Rocky le pidió crear un tipo de puente para llegar al barco; a Zuma le ordenó llevar en un bote a Marshall para que tratara de apagar el fuego mientras ayudaban a los pasajeros y tripulantes. Por suerte para los cachorros el barco, el S.S. REPUBLIC, se hundía lentamente.

En solo una hora los cachorros habían rescatado todos los pasajeros y miembros de la tripulación, todos aquellos que presenciaron el rescate no podían creer la habilidad y coordinación de los cachorros. Ryder estaba orgulloso por el gran trabajo que habían hecho sus cachorros, en ese momento llego la Armada para reflotar el barco pues no se podía poner en peligro la vida submarina.

A la mañana siguiente, la Alcaldesa Goodway informada sobre el rescate y los sucesos del día anterior, quiso conocer a los héroes. Así que después de localizar a Ryder y los cachorros, le envió una carta donde se le pedía ir al Ayuntamiento, tanto él como los cachorros estaban confundidos pero no estaban dispuestos a desafiar las ordenes. Una vez en el en el Despacho de la Alcaldesa, Ryder y los cachorros recibieron la Orden del Merito y la Alcaldesa les pidió formar un equipo de rescate, solo si querían. Ryder y los cachorros lo pensaron y aceptaron y de inmediato le dieron nombre al equipo, los Paw Patrol. La Alcaldesa ordenó la construcción de una torre en la colina mas alta de la ciudad.

Al cabo de un mes el cuartel cachorro estaba terminado gracias a que toda la población apoyó firmemente el proyecto, el día de la inauguración la Alcaldesa Goodway realizo la entrega oficial de los equipos y vehículos para Ryder y sus cachorros. Después de la ceremonia, la Alcaldesa le pidió un pequeño favor a Chase, el cual era ser el encargado de vigilar los avances de la Marina, Chase vacilo un poco debido a que no quería involucrarse en algún asunto de las Fuerzas Armadas pero al final aceptó. En la noche, Chase no podía dormir, por lo que se levanto a caminar pero en ese momento sintió una especie de señal y siguiendo su instinto llego hasta el sendero Vista Hermosa, este lugar especial le traía recuerdos, pues solía venir algunas noches con sus padres a disfrutar del cielo nocturno. Una vez llego al lugar mas alto del sendero, Chase levantó la mirada y sintió un llamado al lo cual respondió: -"Lo hare, es una promesa"-. Después de esto puso rumbo de vuelta al cuartel.

Al cabo de 4 meses los Paw Patrol se habían vuelto muy reconocidos en Bahía Aventura, además también habían conocido a Rubble, un fuerte cachorro bulldog que se convirtió en el cachorro constructor del equipo. Después de conocer a este cachorro pasarían otros 6 meses antes de conocer a una cachorra husky amante de los rescates de montaña llamada Everest y a un cachorro chihuahua que poseía una gran capacidad auditiva llamado Tracker quienes también se convirtieron en miembros de los Paw Patrol.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

 **Ahora saben cual fue el pasado de Chase y la razón por la cual Alexei lo tiene capturado. Ahora la pregunta es ¿cúal será el reto en el que, según Alexei, podrá hacer que Chase sea derrotado y así poder completar su venganza antes de ir por Bahía Aventura? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX.

Chase ahora sabia quien sabia sido el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, así que se dispuso a atacar a Alexei, pero fue detenido por Stephan quien lo agarro por el collar. Alexei entonces pide a su mano derecha llevar a Chase al área de combate donde tendría que luchar una batalla con gran desventaja, sin embargo el pastor alemán con el tiempo que había permanecido en la base de su enemigo, había diseñado un plan de escape pero que necesitaba de la situación adecuada para realizarse.

La "batalla final" de la que hablaba Alexei consistía en que Chase tendría que enfrentarse a 2 hombres en una pelea mano a mano, en un área rodeada por fuego. Chase al saber lo que tendría que enfrentar, pensó que esta era la única oportunidad de escape que poseía. Una vez en el lugar del combate, uno de los soldados encendió el fuego que pronto dejo a Chase y sus oponente encerrados. Al comenzar la batalla, Chase recordando el entrenamiento que tuvo en el ejercito, estaba venciendo a los soldados, así que uno de los enemigos sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una navaja lo cual tomó a Chase fuera de guardia y le causo algunos cortes profundos, sin embargo el pastor alemán no estaba dispuesto a caer ante su enemigo. Así que con un contraataque Chase dejo al enemigo herido, y aprovechando el momento lo empujo al fuego, el soldado que quedaba sacó una pistola, pero Chase noto el movimiento de su enemigo y se lanzo a la ofensiva a lo cual el soldado no pudo hacer frente, además en medio del forcejeo que hubo el pastor alemán logró que el soldado se disparara a si mismo y cayera muerto. El otro soldado que ya no podía apagar el fuego, chocó contra unas cajas de madera las cuales empezaron a quemarse y a propagar el fuego, los soldados de Alexei en ese momento fueron a tratar de controlar la situación. Chase aprovechando el caos que rondaba, tomo el abrigo del soldado que había muerto y se lo coloco con lo cual pudo atravesar el fuego. Una vez se saco aquel abrigo, se dirigió a la oficina de Alexei donde rompiendo la ventana pudo obtener de nuevo su libertad. Alexei al escuchar la caída de los cristales de la ventana, corrió y al llegar a su oficina se acerco a lo que quedaba de aquel ventanal y pudo divisar a Chase corriendo hacia lo desconocido.

Alexei decidido a no dejar escapar a Chase, envió a varios mamelucos de su guardia personal para atrapar al pastor alemán vivo o muerto. En cuanto a Chase, él empezaba a sentirse débil por la perdida de sangre, pero aun así logró llegar hasta un cañón en el cual se ocultó, una vez pudo descansar, rasgó parte de lo que quedaba de su traje de policía y los trozos los usó como vendajes y los colocó sobre sus heridas mas profundas. Sin embargo los esbirros de Alexei, quienes habían seguido el rastro de sangre, lograron llegar al cañón, pero no podían encontrar al pastor alemán lo cual causaría un total disgusto para su jefe, y para colmo estaba empezando llover. Las horas pasaron pero no había rastros de Chase, así que los soldados volvieron a su base. Una vez el pastor alemán se sintió a salvo salió de su escondite y puso rumbo, en medio de la lluvia, a la carretera que estaba a 2 Km al norte de su posición. Al llegar a la carretera, Chase pudo ver el Restaurante de los Wingnut, una pareja de cocineros que había conocido con el resto de equipo en uno de sus viajes de campamento al desierto (lo entenderán si han visto el capitulo "Pups save a Robosaurus"). Cuando el pastor alemán llego a la entrada principal noto que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que comenzó a caminar buscando una forma de ingresar y la encontró, una ventana abierta que daba acceso al sótano. Una vez que Chase ingreso por la ventana y entro al sótano, se dirigió hacia arriba y logró llegar a la cocina donde, sin importarle estar mojado por la lluvia, se puso a descansar después de haber pasado casi toda la noche en vela.

En la mañana, la lluvia había cesado, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban restaurante, la luz entró por las ventanas y ayudo a Chase a despertar, después de comer algunos bocadillos que encontró, intento dirigirse al sótano para salir por la ventana y tratar de llegar a Bahía Aventura, sin embargo una de las heridas que tenia en su pata no estaba en buen estado y le hacia casi imposible caminar. En ese momento se escucha que la puerta se abre, y quienes entraron eran los Wingnut; ellos habían estado en la ciudad comprando algunos suministros para su negocio. Sin embargo la pareja quedo paralizada al ver a Chase malherido, así que sueltan las compras y van a ayudar al pastor alemán, la Señora Wingnut le empezó a quitar los vendajes improvisados mientras su esposo le trataba las heridas lo mejor que podía. Una vez terminaron las curaciones, salieron del restaurante, subieron al auto y se dirigieron lo mas rápido posible a Bahía Aventura. Una vez en la ciudad, fueron a la clínica de Katie. Cuando los Wingnut entraron en la clínica, Katie al ver a Chase en mal estado quedo paralizada pero de inmediato lo llevo a la sala de operaciones.

Mientras Chase era tratado, los Wingnut llamaron a Ryder quien al escuchar la noticia llamo a los cachorros, incluyendo a Everest y Tracker, y les comunico lo que parecía ser un milagro. Así que todos se dirigieron a la clínica, una vez allí Ryder agradeció a la pareja por haber encontrado a su cachorro.

Pasaron unas horas, Katie al fin salió de la sala de operaciones, una vez en la sala de espera vio que estaban reunidos además de los Paw Patrol y los Wingnut; la Alcaldesa Goodway y Gallileta, el Capitán Turbot y su primo François, el Señor Porter y su nieto Alex, Jake, Carlos, los granjeros Al y Yumi, el maestro de ceremonias del circo Raimundo, los Mariscales von Rundstedt y Rommel, el Almirante Scheer, el Vicealmirante Raeder y el Comandante en Jefe de la Aviación Hermann Thomsen; todos a la espera de saber cual era el diagnostico de Chase. Katie entonces les dijo a todos: -"Chase había llegado en condiciones que no eran satisfactorias, sin embargo en este momento se encuentra fuera de peligro"-. Todos los presentes sintieron un gran alivio al saber el estado del pastor alemán. Ryder entonces pregunta si podían verlo, Katie acepto. Cuando entraron, todos pudieron ver a Chase en la camilla con una gran cantidad de vendajes junto con algunos golpes y moretones, pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien, así que mientras Chase contaba todo lo que le había sucedido, el Alto Mando entro e hizo el saludo militar a lo cual Chase respondió de la misma manera, en ese momento el Mariscal Rommel le dijo: -"Nos alegra que este de vuelta Mariscal Chase"-, este comentario dio paso a un silencio que penetro la habitación, todos volvieron a hacia Chase quien dijo: (suspiro) -"Me descubrió"-. En ese momento el pastor alemán comenzó a contar su historia y los sucesos que ocurrieron después de la creación de los Paw Patrol.

FLASHBACK

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde el inicio de actividades por parte de los Paw Patrol, una tarde Chase caminaba por la playa mientras veía hacia el mar, donde la Armada ya había reflotado el S.S. REPUBLIC y lo llevaba a los astilleros, en ese momento Chase se retira de la playa y se dirige al Cuartel General donde se reúne con el Alto Mando, allí el pastor alemán le pide a los oficiales reingresar al ejercito, ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo después de una gran deliberación el Alto Mando aceptó la petición de Chase, al cabo de 2 meses el pastor alemán finalizo su entrenamiento y se había convertido en Mariscal de Campo, había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a sus padres, ahora era su deber continuar las obras de sus padres.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de escuchar la historia de Chase, nadie salvo el Alto Mando, podía creer lo que le había ocurrido al pastor alemán y que aun así lograra salir adelante.

Al cabo de una semana, Chase estaba recuperado y listo para volver a la acción, sus heridas habían sanado por completo. Las nuevas misiones de los Paw Patrol gracias a Chase, por fin volvían a tener organización además fueron eliminadas las disputas entre los cachorros. Además Ryder le había conseguido a Chase una nueva placa, un nuevo traje de policía y un nuevo equipo Paw Patrol con algunas mejoras.

* * *

 **Chase ahora esta libre y todos sus amigos y conocidos, salvo el Alto Mando, han descubierto que es Mariscal de Campo. Lo unico que falta es detener a Alexei, pero ¿será posible que Chase pueda atraparlo? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X.

Habían transcurrido unos días desde que Chase volvió a ser miembro activo de los Paw Patrol. Una mañana, Chase se acerco a Skye y le dijo finalmente lo que sentía por ella, en ese momento la cachorra cockapoo no sabia que decir, lo único que había era silencio, el pastor alemán creía que su intento había sido en vano pero justo cuando se iba a retirar Skye lo detuvo y le dio un gran beso, esto había sido una gran victoria para Chase, pero algo que no esperaba la nueva pareja de novios era que los cachorros los estaban viendo, esto hizo que Chase y Skye pararan repentinamente el beso y quedaran sonrojados, aun así los cachorros les felicitaron por empezar una nueva etapa. En los próximos días el pastor alemán comenzó a preparar la cita con su novia con ayuda de algunos ciudadanos los cuales querían lo mejor para la pareja. En tan solo 5 días los preparativos estaban completos. Sin embargo nadie sabia lo que ocurriría con Skye, pues alguien había estado vigilando los movimientos de los Paw Patrol y tenia como objetivo a la cachorra cockapoo.

El día previo a la cita, Chase comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento pero creyó que no era algo de que preocuparse. Sin embargo en la noche todo cambio, el pastor alemán había dormido mal, se había acostado a las 3:00 a.m. pues aquel presentimiento que tuvo en el día se había convertido en una pesadilla donde presenciaba la muerte de Skye en primera fila seguido de los demás miembros de los Paw Patrol. En ese momento el pastor alemán despertó alterado, eran las 5:00 a.m., así que fue a beber agua para pasar los nervios, sin embargo al volver a su casita para intentar dormir, encontró un sobre el cual abrió y cuando vio lo que contenía no le gusto para nada lo que había, era una foto de Skye con uno de los esbirros de Alexei, Stephan quien tenia una navaja en el cuello de la cachorra cockapoo y una nota que decía: -"Chase, si quieres ver con vida a tu novia ven a enfrentarme. Alexei"-. Chase después de leer aquel trozo de papel, fue a buscar su equipo y una vez preparado, sin pronunciar palabras se fue del cuartel en su patrulla.

Antes de ir a enfrentar a Alexei, Chase se dirigió al Cuartel General y una vez allí llevo una carta y la dejo en la Sala de Juntas esperando que el Alto Mando la encontrara. Después de irse del Cuartel, el pastor alemán puso rumbo a la base de Alexei, pero antes de salir de la ciudad detuvo su patrulla a un lado de la carretera y abrió la carta de sus padres pues sentía que había llegado el momento. La carta decía: -"Querido Chase, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya no podemos mantener la seguridad de Bahía Aventura, pero sabemos que tú podrás continuar con lo que nosotros dejamos y así poder ayudar a tus conciudadanos, también sabemos que podrás convertirte en el Mariscal de Campo que mereces ser. Ahora es tu deber defender la seguridad y soberanía del Estado sin importar la situación, pues sabemos que tienes todas las capacidades necesarias para lograrlo. Tus padres que te quieren, Valt y Marie"-. Al finalizar la lectura de la carta, Chase sintió como una chispa de determinación se encendía en su interior, así que con la decisión en la mirada fue a salvar a Skye.

* * *

Cuartel General, 6:00 a.m.

El Alto Mando había llegado a la Sala de Juntas, se reunieron para discutir nuevas estrategias de guerra pero no podían empezar hasta que llegara el Mariscal Chase, sin embargo el Comandante Thomsen encontró la carta del pastor alemán y después de leerla le dijo a los demás oficiales: -"Caballeros, el Mariscal Chase necesita nuestra ayuda, según esta carta nos informa que esta dispuesto a acabar con la banda que termino con la vida de sus padres y salvar a Skye, pero necesita ayuda. Yo propongo una búsqueda con ayuda de los Paw Patrol"-. Ninguno de los oficiales contradijo la idea, así que ordenaron de manera inmediata la búsqueda por tierra, aire y mar. Una vez dadas las ordenes con claridad, el Alto Mando se dirigió a reunirse con Ryder.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuartel cachorro, Ryder se preguntaba por qué los cachorros no despertaban todavía, así que fue a ver que pasaba y al ver que ni Chase ni su patrulla estaban entendió la razón por la cual los cachorros aun seguían dormidos pero ahora surgía el interrogante sobre donde estaban Chase y Skye. El líder de los Paw Patrol pensaba que habían ido a un paseo o algo así, sin embrago esto se desmintió cuando vio la nota de Alexei y la foto de la desesperada situación de Skye, en el lugar donde debía estar la patrulla del pastor alemán. Esto fue la gota que rebaso la copa.

Así que Ryder despertó a los cachorros y después de ponerlos al tanto de la situación todos subieron a sus vehículos respectivos y siguiendo instrucciones de su líder, quien tenia la ubicación GPS de la placa de Chase, se dirigieron a ayudar al pastor alemán y salvar a Skye. Sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de partir, llegaron varios camiones con un escuadrón de infantería (160 soldados del 1° Escuadrón del 8° Ejercito), 2 tanques tipo Panzer IV de la 2° División del 6° Ejercito Panzer y un escuadrón de artillería con 2 cañones de 7.7 cm (pertenecientes al 1° Escuadrón) junto con el Alto Mando. En ese momento los oficiales bajaron del auto, entonces el Comandante Thomsen le dio la carta de Chase a Ryder y le dijo acerca del inicio de la búsqueda, al saber la noticia el jefe de los Paw Patrol le dijo al Comandante que Chase estaba en el desierto según el dispositivo GPS. El Comandante Thomsen al saber donde estaba Chase, llamo al soldado operador de radio y envió un mensaje a la Base Aérea ordenando el despegue inmediato de aviones de reconocimiento para que se dirigieran al desierto a buscar a Chase. Después de las ordenes, los Paw Patrol y el ejercito pusieron rumbo al desierto con la esperanza de ayudar a Chase.

Mientras tanto en el desierto, Chase estaba escondiendo su patrulla. Una vez se aseguro de que nadie lo viera, fue capaz de burlar los anillos de seguridad e infiltrarse a través del conducto de aire y abrirse paso hasta que llego a la oficina de Alexei. Cuando salió del conducto, el pastor alemán se acerco al pastor belga y le pregunto: -"¿Dónde esta Skye?"-, a lo cual Alexei respondió: -"Esta esperando un tren"-. Esto no le daba buenas noticias a Chase, así que el pastor alemán ataco al pastor belga esperando poder derrotarlo. La pelea entre los 2 cachorros pastores estaba muy pareja, ninguno de ellos podía conseguir un resultado claro para alcanzar la victoria. Sin embargo hubo un momento en el que Chase estaba ganando y tenia a Alexei contra las cuerdas, pero el pastor alemán no contaba con que la mano derecha de Alexei, Stephan, llegara por su retaguardia. Chase ahora estaba contra el suelo, en ese momento Alexei le pidió a Stephan que le pasara su arma, Stephan obedeció y después de obtener su arma, el pastor belga utilizo una pinza parecida a la de Rocky, que poseía en su equipo, para sujetarla y apuntarle a Chase. Alexei estaba a punto de darle un tiro de gracia al pastor alemán, quien esperaba su destino. Pero para su suerte, fuera de la base ocurrieron un par de explosiones y Chase supo de quien se trataba, los Paw Patrol y el ejercito. Gracias al reconocimiento aéreo y el GPS de su placa lo habían encontrado. Así que aprovechando que la explosión distrajo a Stephan, el pastor alemán pudo soltársele para poder ir con sus amigos y salvar a Skye.

Así que una vez salió de la base, Chase fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos en medio del fuego de los tanques, los soldados y la artillería. Ryder al ver a su cachorro sintió un gran alivio, en ese momento el jefe de los Paw Patrol le pregunto acerca de Skye, Chase entonces le dijo que la cachorra cockapoo estaba en alguna parte del sistema ferroviario del desierto. En ese momento Chase le pidió al Comandante Thomsen que enviara aviones de reconocimiento a lo largo de las vías de tren, el oficial obedeció de inmediato al pastor alemán y fue a ver a los pilotos que estaban en la retaguardia y les dio la orden. Al cabo de 15 minutos los pilotos volvieron y aterrizaron los aviones y les dijeron a Chase y Ryder que Skye estaba a 5Km de la posición en dirección oeste. Ryder le ordeno a Chase llevar a los demás cachorros a salvar a Skye, en ese momento uno de los pilotos les dijo que debían darse prisa pues el tren estaba acercándose. Así que sin perder tiempo, los cachorros pusieron rumbo a las líneas ferroviarias.

Mientras tanto los soldados estaban haciendo retroceder a los hombres de Alexei, quienes empezaron a tener un aumento en la bajas. El pastor belga ordeno a Stephan preparar los autos. Una vez con los vehículos listos; Alexei, Stephan y la guardia personal del pastor belga (esta ultima poseía 60 soldados) huyeron hacia la frontera dejando atrás a varios soldados (40 para ser exactos) sin importar que cayeran muertos, heridos o capturados. Al final la base de Alexei fue tomada por el ejercito. En cuanto a Chase y los demás cachorros, habían llegado al lugar donde estaba Skye.

* * *

 **Alexei tiene las horas contadas, pese a que a escapado, los Paw Patrol y el Ejercito están justo detrás de él dispuestos a hacerlo pagar con el peso de la ley. En cuanto a Chase, esta listo para salvar a Skye con la ayuda de los cachorros, pero ¿serán capaces de salvar a la cachorra cockapoo antes de que el tren llegue?**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI.

Chase y los demás cachorros habían llegado al lugar donde estaba Skye, pero había un problema, los soldados de Alexei estaban custodiando el lugar. Una vez escondieron los vehículos, los cachorros subieron hasta una leve colina que les permitía ver con claridad el campo de batalla, así que después de analizar la situación Chase volvió hacia los cachorros y les dijo: -"Cachorros, examinen bien este campo, se va a convertir en un campo de batalla y tendrán un papel importante en el"-, todos miraron confundidos al pastor alemán ya que nunca habían oído algo como eso. Chase entonces les explico el plan de batalla: -"Muy bien, tenemos a 12 soldados y por lo que veo no están bien equipados lo que nos da oportunidad de ganar. Así que necesito de su apoyo y experiencia para enfrentarlos. Rubble, necesito que hagas una distracción en el flanco izquierdo para llamar la atención de los soldados y así debilitar el centro del enemigo; Zuma, apoyaras a Rubble según se desarrolle la situación; Marshall, te quedaras aquí con Everest y Rocky para atacar el centro cuando veas el inicio de hostilidades en el flanco izquierdo; Tracker, vendrás conmigo para atacar desde el flanco derecho y de esa manera apoyar a Marshall y su equipo. Una vez nos deshagamos del enemigo iré por Skye. Muy bien cachorros hora de entrar en acción"-.

Los cachorros se dispusieron a atacar, Rubble se dirigió al flanco izquierdo y una vez allí comenzó a aullar y a lanzar algunas rocas con su pala, esto llamo la atención de 4 soldados quienes se dirigieron a su posición. Una vez vieron a Rubble le apuntaron, pero para la suerte del bulldog, Zuma rodeo a los soldados y desde la retaguardia de estos le hizo una señal a Rubble con lo cual ambos cachorros atacaron a los soldados comenzando así una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Desde el centro Marshall vio esto y le hizo una señal a Chase, entonces el pastor alemán ordeno al dálmata y su equipo que atacaran. Entonces Marshall, Rocky y Everest se lanzaron contra el centro del enemigo, al mismo tiempo que en el flanco derecho Chase y Tracker cargaron contra los soldados.

Los soldados de Alexei, quienes no tenían suficiente entrenamiento y solo estaban armados con pistolas y poseían 2 cartuchos, no esperaron un ataque por parte de los cachorros por lo que aquella ofensiva lanzada por Chase los tomo fuera de guardia. Así que comenzaron a disparar, las balas rebotaban en el suelo y en las rocas pero por fortuna ninguna bala impacto en los cachorros atacantes, sin embargo Chase no quería correr ningún riesgo, así que ordeno a los cachorros atrincherarse y mantener sus posiciones. En cuanto a la situación del flanco izquierdo, Rubble y Zuma al fin habían conseguido ganar la batalla, así que se dirigieron a ayudar a los demás cachorros.

Una vez Rubble y Zuma llegaron con los cachorros, esperaron ordenes de Chase quien estaba dispuesto a la victoria total. Cuando los soldados se quedaron sin munición Chase le dijo a los cachorros: -"Cachorros, vamos por la victoria"-, en ese momento los Paw Patrol salieron de la trinchera y llegaron hasta la línea de soldados que no pudieron hacer frente a aquellos fuertes ataques y terminaron derrotados. En ese momento Ryder llega con varios soldados que se llevan a los subordinados de Alexei; en cuanto a Chase, ahora podía ir por Skye. Sin embrago cuando iba hacia Skye para desatarla de las vías del tren, el pastor alemán vio algo que no le gusto para nada, era el tren que ya estaba a solo 50 metros. En ese instante Chase corrió hacia Skye lo más rápido que podía, el maquinista al ver a la cachorra cockapoo en las vías activo los frenos pero el tren no se detenía lo suficiente como para evitar el choque. Chase entonces se lanzo a las vías justo donde estaba Skye, en ese momento el tren paso. Ryder, los cachorros y los soldados del ejercito vieron horrorizados como el tren pasaba, creían que estaba acabando con Chase y Skye. Pero al pasar el ultimo vagón del tren todos pudieron ver a Chase y Skye fuera de las vías sanos y salvos. En ese momento la cachorra cockapoo se lanzo al pastor alemán y le agradeció por haberle salvado, Chase solo sonrió, volvió hacia Ryder y le pregunto: -"¿Dónde esta Alexei?"-, el jefe de los Paw Patrol entonces le respondió: -"Huyo, y se dirige a la frontera"-, en ese instante el comunicador de Ryder sonó, Ryder contesto y quien hablaba era el Mariscal Rommel quien dijo: -"Ryder, tenemos a Alexei pero necesitamos al Mariscal Chase, solo él puede capturar al pastor belga con sus habilidades"-. En ese momento todos subieron a sus vehículos (todos excepto Skye quien iba con Chase) y pusieron rumbo a donde se estaba librando la batalla.

Cuando Ryder, los cachorros y los soldados llegaron, fueron a ver al Alto Mando para saber la situación. Cuando ellos llegan donde están los oficiales Chase les pregunta acerca de Alexei, a lo cual el Mariscal von Rundstedt responde: -"Alexei esta escondido detrás de una pared de rocas con varios soldados, pese a que no hemos perdido a ningún hombre (muerto, herido o prisionero), hemos tenido que atrincherarnos, por suerte la aviación intento ataques aéreos los cuales fueron efectivos y han logrado en gran medida diezmar al enemigo, pero aun así solo usted puede detener a Alexei"-. Chase entonces pensó por un momento y le dijo a von Rundstedt: -"Mariscal, ubique a los Panzers (tanques) en los flancos, a los soldados en el centro y los cañones Feldkanone 96 neuer Art de 7.7 cm. en la retaguardia de la infantería. Luego realicemos un breve bombardeo tanto con la artillería como con los tanques y que los hombres empiecen a lanzar granadas al enemigo. Además que los aviones (cuatro biplanos tipo Henschel HS 123 para bombardeo en picado (los cuales se utilizaron en la búsqueda de Chase y Skye)) ataquen las posiciones enemigas"-. Después de esto el Mariscal von Rundstedt envió las tropas según las ordenes de Chase.

En solo unos minutos la artillería y los tanques estaban en posición, una vez preparados, el Panzer que estaba en el flanco derecho disparo su cañón de 75 mm, seguido del Panzer del flanco izquierdo y los 2 cañones de 7.7 cm que estaban en la retaguardia. A esto se le sumo el bombardeo aéreo de los biplanos. Todo esto permitió destruir el muro de rocas que los hombres de Alexei usaban para atrincherarse y aumentar así el numero de bajas. Después de 5 minutos de bombardeo, los cañones callaron, los bombarderos no se veían en el cielo. Parecía que habría alguna tregua entre los 2 bandos pero ese momento la infantería comenzó a lanzar granadas generando brechas en las líneas enemigas. Luego de la lluvia de granadas se escucho un silbato, con lo cual los soldados del 8° Ejercito se lanzaron contra Alexei y sus últimos efectivos, muchos de los cuales se rindieron sin dar batalla al no tener munición. En solo unos minutos, los soldados capturaron a 35 hombres que sobrevivieron al ataque. Esto sumado a los capturados en la base del pastor belga y en las líneas ferroviarias daba como resultado 67 capturados a cambio de ninguna baja en el ejercito.

Ahora quedaban Alexei y su segundo al mando Stephan, quienes estaban detrás de unas rocas rodeados por los tanques y la infantería. Fue ahí cuando Chase se acerco al frente acompañado por Ryder, los cachorros y los demás oficiales del Ejercito y le dijo a su enemigo que se entregara a cambio de ser tratado con justeza. En ese momento Stephan le dio su arma a Alexei y le dijo: -"Jefe, uso esto y acabe con Chase, yo me entregare y usted atacara pero aproveche el único tiro que posee"-. Al pastor belga no le gusto mucho la idea pero era lo único que podía hacer, así que su segundo al mando después de despedirse de él, salió de ahí y se entrego. Chase se acerco a Stephan y le coloco una esposas para luego llevarlo con los soldados. Pero en ese momento Alexei sale también de su escondite y apunta al pastor alemán, el Vicealmirante Raeder al notar lo que estaba haciendo Alexei, se lanzo contra Chase, luego Alexei disparo el arma. Todos al escuchar el ruido, volvieron hacia donde estaban Chase y Raeder solo para ver que uno de ellos estaba herido.

* * *

 **Alexei esta acabado pero aun así sigue luchando, ahora solo resta saber ¿quién es el cachorro herido y cúal sera el siguiente movimiento de los Paw Patrol y el ejercito para detener a Alexei? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII.

Cuando todos volvieron hacia donde estaban Chase y Raeder, vieron que el cachorro que estaba herido era el Vicealmirante al salvar a Chase de una muerte segura.

En ese momento Chase, al ver el estado critico de su amigo, llamo a los médicos de campaña y una vez comenzaron a tratar la herida del Vicealmirante, los soldados comenzaron a disparar hacia donde estaba Alexei a la vez que le decían a Chase: -"Mariscal, vaya por Alexei, nosotros lo cubrimos. Usted debe terminar con esto ahora"-.

Entonces Chase se lanzo al ataque, Alexei no tenia escape alguno. Cuando el pastor alemán llego hasta donde se ocultaba el pastor belga le dijo: -"¡Alexei, es hora de terminar con esto!"-, a lo cual el pastor belga respondió: -"Me parece bien"-. En ese momento los disparos por parte de la infantería cesaron para permitir a Chase lanzar su ofensiva. La pelea era muy pareja, tanto Alexei como Chase lanzaban ataques lo cuales algunos eran efectivos y otros rechazados, hasta que el pastor alemán sintió que ya era suficiente, así que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y teniendo una gran determinación se lanzo para su ataque final al cual Alexei no pudo hacer frente. En medio de este ataque Chase, al tiempo que luchaba decía a su enemigo: -"Trataste de inculparme y de matarme, yo puedo soportar eso pero nadie se mete con mi familia ni mis amigos"-. Al decir esto, Chase logro golpear con gran magnitud a Alexei dejándolo fuera de combate, en ese momento llegaron los soldados y se llevaron al pastor belga. Chase salía por tanto victorioso.

Cuando llega al hospital de campaña, Chase se encuentra con Skye quien le felicita por haber derrotado al pastor belga. Así que después de hablar, ambos se dirigen a ver a Raeder. Cuando ven al Vicealmirante quien ya estaba estable y solo necesitaba reposo por unos cuantos días. En ese momento Raeder le dice a Chase: -"Chase, gran victoria. Y creo que es doble al tener a Skye"-. Este ultimo comentario hizo que Chase y Skye se sonrojaran.

Ya en la tarde, los Paw Patrol, el Alto Mando y el ejercito volvieron a Bahía Aventura. Una vez en la ciudad, en el Cuartel General, Alexei y los demás miembros de su banda, fueron sentenciados mediante Consejo de Guerra, algunos a cadena perpetua y otros a pena de muerte.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando ya estaba finalizando la tarde, se realizaron las acciones pertinentes a los sentenciados, sin embargo cuando llevaban a Alexei a prisión, desde las sombras un cachorro pastor belga juraba venganza. Aquel cachorro era McArthur, hermano de Alexei, quien pronto seria derrotado por los mismos cachorros a los que juro destruir. Mientras tanto en el Hospital Militar, Raeder estaba siendo valorado por los médicos, quienes le habían logrado sacar la bala, le dijeron que solo debía tomar unos días de descanso para que la herida sanara como correspondía. En ese momento, los médicos se retiraron al tiempo que Chase ingresaba en la habitación, una vez estaba al lado del Vicealmirante le dijo: -"Raeder, gracias por salvarme, por cierto, se que no es el mejor momento pero Ryder me pidió que te diera esto (le da una placa con un fondo azul y la bandera de la Marina Imperial), él quiere que te conviertas en miembro de los Paw Patrol. La razón es por haberme salvado de lo que podía haber sido una muerte segura"-. Raeder no sabia que decir, esto era algo que esperaba desde que conoció a Chase, pues sentía admiración por aquel equipo al que pertenecía y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar sin importar el costo. En ese momento llego alguien inesperado, cuando Chase y Raeder vieron quien era, de inmediato le saludaron al estilo militar. El hombre que ingreso era el Presidente, el Coronel General Alfred Jold, quien les dijo: -"Vicealmirante Raeder, Mariscal Chase. Me alegra saludarlos, la razón por la que vine es para entregarles a cada uno esto: (saca 2 cajas y las abre) la Cruz de Caballero. Esto es porque, en su caso Mariscal, detuvo la banda de Alexei. Se que sus padres deben estar orgullosos donde quiera que estén. Y por su parte Vicealmirante, es por haber ayudado y salvado al Mariscal. Felicidades a los dos, espero mucho mas de ustedes en el futuro"-. Después de entregarles a cada cachorro su condecoración, el Presidente se retiro. Tanto Chase como Raeder estaban orgullosos por haber sido condecorados y por haber detenido a Alexei y su banda.

En la tarde del día siguiente, Chase llevo a Skye a la cita que le había prometido. Una vez la pareja de cachorros llego al Sendero Vista Hermosa, comenzaron un picnic. Toda la tarde ambos estuvieron allí, disfrutando de la comida y el paisaje pero sobre todo de disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. Al finalizar la tarde y comenzar la noche, Chase y Skye volvieron a la ciudad pero en vez de ir al cuartel, como Skye pensaba, el pastor alemán fue con su novia al Restaurante del Señor Porter. Una vez allí, ambos disfrutaron de una cena a la luz de la velas mientras un musico tocaba un violín interpretando varias piezas musicales de grandes maestros de la música clásica al mejor estilo de los grandes restaurantes del mundo. Finalmente, después de aquella cena ambos cachorros se dirigieron a una pequeña caminata por la ciudad hasta que llegaron al cuartel. Una vez allí ambos se acercaron hasta uno de los arboles que había cerca del cuartel y una vez se detuvieron, se acostaron en el césped y comenzaron a ver las estrellas hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos. Mientras tanto desde las sombras, en la distancia, dos pastores alemanes adultos que veían a la pareja con sus binoculares se decían para si mismos: -"Algún día volveremos por ti Chase"-.

* * *

Pasaron 7 meses desde la misión en la que Alexei fue derrotado, en la Base Aérea el Presidente Alfred Jold bajaba de su avión acompañado por el Vicealmirante Raeder, ya que ambos estaban recorriendo las defensas costeras que había a lo largo no solo de Bahía aventura sino también en el resto del país. Una vez ingresaron en las instalaciones de la Base Aérea, ambos se dirigieron a la Sala de Juntas y una vez allí el Presidente dio una rueda de prensa en la cual informo acerca del éxito en la construcción y finalización de las defensas costeras, además, aprovechando la oportunidad le otorgo a Raeder la Cruz de Hierro y a la vez lo ascendió al grado de Almirante. Esto se debía al éxito de las defensas costeras. Pronto el ahora Almirante Raeder, reemplazaría al Almirante Scheer como Comandante en Jefe de la Marina.

En cuanto a las líneas de defensa terrestre, en los próximos 5 meses se finalizarían y se unirían a las fortificaciones costeras, serian más de 74.000 búnkeres, túneles, trincheras, emplazamientos para artillería (antiaérea y de campo) y ametralladoras y trampas para tanques distribuidos a lo largo de las fronteras del Estado.

* * *

 _De vuelta al presente…_

Chase y Raeder habían terminado de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido para resolver el Caso Alexei, pese a que ese caso fue uno de los más difíciles, dejo lecciones las cuales serian de gran utilidad para el futuro. En ese momento, Raeder pidió al capitán llevar el barco a puerto, así que después de poner rumbo a Bahía Aventura, el acorazado SMS WOLF y el crucero SMS VON DER TANN comenzaron su regreso a la vez que en la cubierta del acorazado, Chase y Raeder miraban hacia el futuro con gran esmero, pues esperaban que fuera prometedor y trajera grandes beneficios no solo para Bahía Aventura sino también para el resto del Estado.

FIN.

* * *

 **Bueno, hemos llegado al final de otra historia donde Chase pese a haber perdido a sus padres, pudo seguir adelante y derrotar a Alexei. Espero que les halla gustado la historia, pronto habrá mucho más. Solo queda una pregunta que responder ¿quienes serán los pastores alemanes adultos que veían a Chase desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, bendiciones a todos los lectores.**

 **Les desea _davidsansan02_.**


End file.
